wowfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scourge Invasion on Elwynn
Prologue The Humans had finally reclaimed the Fargodeep Mine. Driving out the Kobolds to the Graves they have been happily digging. With the request to the King, the humans would soon operate in the mine to recieve supplies for the fine Stormwind Army. Two Weeks later, the Kobold bodies had began to rot, the miners were at the mine, awaiting supplies. One of them seen a skeletal hand on the ground, frozen. "What?" the miner questioned himself. The other miners sat at their desks. One miner stood away from the others, since he was the loner of the group. Dust from the fires in the mine covered the area above the miners. Unbeknownst to them, the Scourge had produced a Plauge Cauldron above the cloud. The Miners finally noticed the effects when the corpses of the Kobolds shifted and turned... Story The Miners retreated into the mine, putting out the fires as they passed through the rocky caverns. The Corpses of the Kobolds still shifted and turned. Until, a dark armoured indiviual soldier approached the mine. It was a Legendary Death Knight known only as Frozenblades. He cast dark spells onto the corpses as they rose from the ground. Picking up their pickaxes, the Kobold undead paced their way inside. The Miners inside were trapped in a room heavily barricaded by wood and stone. As they all coughed and weezed, the miners realised of they're short time. There was an airhole in the wood. A miner, spluttering under his breath, peered through the hole. He witnessed mindless servants of the scourge mining supplies. They acted as if they were brainless, even though Kobolds and they're sister race, the Snobolds were stupid. Frozenblades passed by the air hole and sensed, life. "Hmm." Frozenblades seen the the foot of a Kobold corpse outside the wood. The Miners-terrified with fear- huddled back at realising the dead body of a Kobold with a pick-axe in it's hand. A Purple beam entered the body as the Death Knight walked pass. The Miner looking through the hole tried to grab the pick-axe away from the body. But it was too late, the body rose and whacked the miner over the head, killing and infecting him instantly. The Death Knight heard the screams of the miners as each on of them were slaughtered by the Kobold. He chuckled as he witnessed the corpses rise and break through the wooden barricade. Each one wielding a Pick Axe. "Masssstteerrr. Whatt dooo youu wannt?" the head undead miner asked to Frozenblades. "Join in the Mining Operation my minions. Your service will be remembered." "Yeeesss ssssiirrr" the miner replied. Slowly, the undead miners paced their way through the caverns in the mine. Meanwhile, in the forest, two horses carrying a carrage full of pick-axes ran it's way to the mine with two soldiers in the seat. The horses came to a halt ontop of the hill. The Two Soldiers exited the carriage with the box of pickaxes. Frozenblades approached the Soldiers. The Soldiers, realising of whats happening, dropped the boxes and pulled out their swords. Frozenblades pulled out his massive, two-handed sword with ice glowing around it. The Soldier went to attack the death knight only to be crossed swords with his enemy. The soldier's sword shattered in a hundred pieces. The soldier attempted to punch the death knight only to be grabbed by the death knight and thrown into his ally, killing him. Frozenblades collected the cold soul of the soldier into his sword, making it glow momentarily. The other soldier attempted to get back up only to be stabbed by the sword. Soon afterwards, the Death Knight rose the bodies of the soldiers from the ground and used them as mindless slaves to guard the entrence. The horses then realised what happened and attempted to assault the Death Knight, Frozenblades infected both of them as he dodged the attack. He then killed the horses as they quickly rotted and be Skeletal Horses. The Lick King then spoke through the sword of Frozenblades, "Frozenblades, my faithful servant. How much of Ewlyn Forest have you harvested?" "The mines of the forest, we also plan to attack the place the humans call, the Eastvale Logging Camp," Frozenblades replied. "Aaah. A fresh supply of mounts. Do they breed Gryphons there?" the Lich King questioned. "Yes, master. We will recieve a much needed supply of aireal units," Frozenblades quoted. "Keep up the good work, death knight," the Lich King conlcuded. The Fargodeep mine was fully controlled by the Scourge. Two servants of Frozenblades rose from the ground. Frozenblades told them to drown themselves in the Crystal Lake, to pollute the waters and infect all who drink it. The Ghouls nodded and ran into the distance. Frozenblades approached the mine and began to continue his work of supervising the work. Meanwhile, in Goldshire, the civilians were having an average day, chatting, selling and being friendly. In the Goldshire inn, two people were discussing the 1st Annual Swimming contest, "I suggest we have it from the Dam to the the end of Crystal Lake," one mentioned. "That would be a good idea, but what about the contestants?" the other quoted. "Well, it appears we have two night elves, one human, gnome and a Dranei," the first man explained. "Ok. We will start at Dawn. No earlier, no later." At the same time, the ghouls stood next to the lake. Hesetating, one ghoul pushed the other in. The other one pulled the pusher into the water. The Murlocs were swimming in the water and slaughtered the ghouls, infecting the waters all the way up to Northshire. Suprisingly, no water colour change occoured. By the time of Dawn, all of the Murlocs were dead and were slowly going through the stages of infection. Also, at the Dam near Northshire, the swimmers were prepared to swim across the lake. The Announcer arrived and gave a simple, short speech, "You honour us in the competition today to show how the Alliance are the greater swimmers and will lead the Horde to their watery graves. Three. Two. One. Go!" A Gnome fired a shotgun into the air as the swimmer began to race. More Ghouls had drowned in the Lake since Dawn, speeding up the infection. The Night elves quickly gained first place, followed by the Dranei, the human and the gnome. The Race was intense as all the contestants made it into the lake. But then, the problems began. All the contestants slowed down dramatically until they came to a final hault. Choking, the swimmers tried to move their arms and legs, but they weren't strong enoguh anymore. After ten minutes, a Night Elf died. The others then turned around and seen hundreds of them, dead murlocs and burnt buildings. The Gnome was next to die; then the human. The Dranei and the Night Elf huddled up against eachover, frightened out of their lives. After twenty minutes, all of the contestants were dead. The crowd, however, thought it was just a murloc that killed them and continued to live their normal lives. The Fargodeep Mine grounds were oil black. The smoke cloud still lingered above it, and two new plauge cauldrons floated above it. A couple of surviving Miners had actually escaped in the two weeks after the swimming 'accident'. But the miners had only managed to tell the Golshire guard before being pulled back into the darkness. Now Stormwind knew of the undead presence. Frozenblades sat at a seat, he was talking to the hologram of the Lich King, and the hologram of Juy Yuj, a captain of the undead armies. The Lich King began, "How do they know?" "Miners, master. Some Miners had escaped two weeks after the pollution of Crystal Lake," Frozenblades replied. "Yes, we all know that the village of Golshire will become infected soon enough, when the guards clear out the surviving Murlocs," Juy Yuj spoke. "Yes, we should make a use of the Murlocs, Frozenblades, I want you to go to Crystal Lake, and silence the surviving Murlocs. Once they are dead, the Stormwind guard will think that it is safe to drink from the 'fresh' waters again," the Lich King said. "I would like to propose inflitrating the Goldshire village, as a human guard from Stormwing. As you well know, I was reanimated quickly after death, and I have not rotted in any area. If I were to get the Stormwind guard to let the people drink from the waters, the Murlocs can't be a problem," Frozenblades suggested. "Why won't they?" the Lich King asked. "Because, all the Murlocs are infected anyway, in a matter of hours, all of them will be under your control," Frozenblades said. "Ok, you can infiltrate the humans of Goldshire, but how do you plan to get the Stormwind armour?" the Lich King asked calmly. "That will be easy," Frozenblades said, ending the conversation. The three laughed with triumph. Behind the Scenes *This article was the fourth to be made on the wiki.